


Shall we play?

by Cordolium



Category: Among Us (Video Game), ゴールデンカムイ | Golden Kamuy (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordolium/pseuds/Cordolium
Summary: Drabbles of GK characters playing Among us! Obviously modern au!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Sugimoto Saichi is a TikToker - or How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here are some drabbles, I tagged a few characters, but as I write I might change the cast!
> 
> Thank you for reading

He had been once again caught off in one of her crazy ideas. First, she convinced him to put up LED lights that had given their living room an array of luminous hues, from greenish to red (his favorite), to blue and then the rainbow’s colors all at once. She had once asked him to learn some weird dance moves and recorded him awkwardly dancing. Her last whim had been to make him stand behind her in his army uniform while she talked some nonsense about honor, commitment, semper fi and oorah he’s a marine? She had told him it was for some Tic Tac app, and that he would help her become famous on the internet. And he went with it, because he would do anything to make her happy.

He walked to the living room one day, and there she was, sitting on the couch, with his phone in her hands. Before he opened his mouth, she had already answered: “I’m downloading this game, everyone is playing it, we can play together!” 

And that is how Sugimoto found himself playing the “Among us” game, time and time and time again.


	2. Miss Know-it-All

Inkarmat had been allowed to play a grand total of 5 five games. On her first game she had gotten the role of “Impostor” alongside Kiroranke. She hated the man and decided it would be worth it to kill him. Even if it meant she lost the game. So, she did just that. She followed around a bit, trying to understand what she had to do. She killed a friend or two in dark corners where the bodies would not be found right away. Someone eventually did find one, but she was long gone by then. During discussion time, she kept mostly quiet, and then hopped on the accusation train against Ogata. The bastard always looked so suspicious; she didn’t need make an effort to incriminate him. Ogata went on a little trip to space, muttering about how they would regret it and how he would make them pay all for it.   
And then she found herself behind closed doors with Kiroranke, Tanigaki and Asirpa-san. She knew a double kill would ensure their victory. She imagined how Kiroranke would be feeling at the moment. The anticipation of the kill, the euphoria of winning, the feeling of superiority that came with outwitting everybody else. And then she imagined his confused face, the lack of comprehension, the feeling of victory escaping his grasp, the frustration, the anger. And she pressed kill a few seconds after him.   
The game was lost for the impostors. But the satisfaction she felt exceeded that of the win.

Everyone thought it very funny, Asirpa-san was crying and shaking with laughter. 

“How did you even do that?” she managed to say, wiping the tears on the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t know, I think the game had a bug or something…”

She shrugged, a little smirk on her face.

Kiroranke pretended to laugh it off, but the situation sat uneasy with him and he swore he would get revenge on the seer. 

He didn’t get a chance to. Inkarmat was a crewmate for the following four games. A few seconds into each game, she would call an emergency meeting, and name the impostors.

“Try me once guys, kill them both and see. If I’m wrong, then stop listening to me”.

Except she was right. Every. Single. Time.

Crewmates found it funny, until it was their turn to be impostor. And this is how, after a grand total of five games, Inkarmat was banned from the game.


End file.
